


Cinnamon Twist

by tremolux



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolux/pseuds/tremolux
Summary: A good twist is hard to resist.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Ezra Fitz
Kudos: 6





	Cinnamon Twist

"So, what do you think? Anything good?" Alison asked between bites of cinnamon twist.

She enjoyed sharing her stories with Ezra on their secret dates at _The Hart & The Huntsman._ And the fact that he'd been ignoring his pie and beer seemed an indication that she'd written an exceptional piece.

"This one about the missing girl and her friends and the anonymous stalker who knows all of their secrets," he tapped his finger on her journal, "I think it has real potential to be an excellent book. Maybe even a series."

Alison smirked, coy. "Who said anything about a book?"


End file.
